


A Surprise

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cock Piercing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home after an almost 2 month long mission in Wakanda. He surprises Phil by wearing a jockstrap. But Phil has a much bigger surprise for Clint. </p><p>Total shameless smut in which Phil gets a PA and porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

“Phil, I’m home!” Clint called out into their quiet apartment. He had been on a very long mission. Gone for just under 2 months working in Wakanda. As far as missions go it was relatively tame but he had definitely felt home sick. He’d missed Phil most of all.

“Hey there,” Phil smiled as he exited the study. Clint quickly sets his duffle bag down and pulls Phil in for a hug. He takes a deep breath, inhaling. He’d miss the smell of rosemary from Phil’s shampoo and the faint strains of orange and fresh green in his cologne.

“Hey there yourself,” Phil smiled enjoying the feel of having Clint in his arms. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Clint sighed. The sound of his voice and the feeling of his arms wrapped firmly around him melting the stress in his body away.

“You need a shower?” Phil asked as he pulled back enough to get a good look at Clint. He was wearing an old pair of faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt with ratty old converse.

“Nope! Showered at HQ while I waited for Fury to finish up with a meeting before the debrief.” Clint smiled. “All squeaky clean.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Phil’s lips a soft moan escaping as their mouths opened and tongues mingling. Phil’s hand traveled down to the small of Clint’s back, ghosting along the top of his jeans. Moving lower he was met with an elastic band and then warm skin.

“Are you wearing a jockstrap Clint?” Phil asked with feigned shock.

“I figured it might be a nice treat for you. I know how you can get when I’m on a mission. Especially when we can’t have skype sex.” Clint blushed as Phil’s hands roamed along the elastic band.

“Funny. I also have a little surprise for you.” Phil smiled cryptically.

“Oh?” Clint questioned with a raised brow. “Is it a sexy surprise?”

“Perhaps,” Phil said in that same tone he had when he was keeping something to himself but not trying to hide it per say.

“Can I have it now?” Clint said with a devilish look in his eye.

“You can have it if you’re a good boy.” Phil said with a sense of playful earnestness.

“I can be a good boy,” Clint’s eyes glinting with mischief. He pulled Phil into a searing kiss, leaving Phil panting for breath when he pulled away and dropped to his knees. He looked up through his lashes at Phil as he slowly opened the fly to Phil’s off duty jeans. Not patient enough to let Phil step out of them he simply pushed them half way down Phil’s thighs. His cock already starting to tent his boxers.

“You are definitely a good boy,” Phil groaned as his cock twitched. Hot breath through the thin cotton. Clint moved his mouth gently over the shaft. Clint grinned as he found his way to the head of Phil’s cock pushing against the fabric. As he moved his mouth over it, he paused for a moment. He pulled back, and looked at Phil with a sense of confusion. Phil raised his eyebrows acting as though he didn’t follow.

“Is that what I think it is Phil?” His voice was low and deep, full of a building passion threatening to overwhelm him.

“I’m not sure what you think it is Clint,” Phil’s voice playful as Clint’s hands moved to pull down the cotton boxers. He inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Through the head of Phil’s cock was a solid steel ring with a round ball.

“Phil!” Clint’s voice a mixture of a gasp and whisper.

“You like it?” Phil’s voice hopeful a hint of concern.

“Phil!” Clint’s eyes moving between staring at Phil’s now pierced cock and his earnest blue eyes.

“Clint if you don’t like it, it’s OK. It hurt but not as much as I expected. It’s all healed up now. Got it right after you left. I know you really like that one guy in a bunch of those pornos who has one.” Phil’s words sounding more and more worried, coming quicker.

“Phil!” Clint’s voice a mix of shock and awe.

“You don’t like it,” Phil sighed, with resignation. He moved to pull up his boxers when Clint’s hand shoots out to stop him.

“No no. I like it Phil. I just. You got your dick pierced for me?” Clint looks up and his eyes are filled with the look of a man who just won the lottery.

“Not just for you. It’s supposed to feel pretty great for me. I took it for a test spin yesterday, I saw stars.” Phil chuckled self consciously.

“Can I?” Clint asks softly as he wraps his hand around the base of Phil’s cock which has started to soften over the course of their conversation.

“If you don’t suck it soon, I’m gonna...” His words are cut off when Clint takes the head in his mouth and softly tongues the ring. He lets out a deep moan. Clint takes this as a good sign and begins to suck in earnest. Working his way over Phil’s hot spots, a hand gently wrapping around his nuts. Several minutes pass and when Clint pulls off with a slick pop, Phil is leaning a hand on the wall for support.

“Bedroom?” Clint says with a smile, his lips slick with spit. His eyes gleaming.

“Now!” Phil growls. “And get those clothes off, but leave the jock on.”

“Yes Sir!” Clint smiles as he rushes down the hall to the bedroom, tossing off his shirt as he goes. Phil takes his time walking to the bedroom, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shimmying out of his jeans. By the time he rounds the corner and is standing in the door to the bedroom, he groans at the sight before him. Clint is sprawled out on the bed, jockstrap clad ass in the air. The white elastic bright against his tanned skin.

“Fuck!” Phil groans as he slowly prowls toward the bed.

“That’s the idea,” Clint snarked turning to look over his shoulder and meet Phil’s gaze. He looks away and raises his hips slightly. Before he knows it, Phil’s hands are on his hips pulling him up onto his knees. He gasps loudly as he feels the soft wet probe of Phil’s tongue against his ass. His gasp slowly turns into a deep guttural moan as Phil begins to rim him in earnest. In no time he is reduced to a soft pliable mass on the bed. When he is wet and open, slicked with spit he begins to beg in earnest.

“Please Sir, I’ve been so good.” His words met with a deep groan and the quiet sound of a bottle being popped open. He smiled to himself as he realized Phil had likely left the lube on the floor next to the bed for this very reason. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Phil’s tongue was back working it’s way inside of him. Soon it was replaced by a slick finger. He ground back into the intrusion.

“You look so good like this Clint. So open and ready for me. Such a good boy. My beautiful boy.” Phil adds another finger and finally three as he growls approvals.

“Please Sir,” is all it takes and Phil is lining up. He presses in meeting more resistance than he usually does. But suddenly with a faint popping noise the head of his cock is enveloped.

“You OK,” Phil asks concerned at the noise and the suddenness.

“Mmhmm...” Clint replied as he bucked back against Phil pressing the older man’s cock further into him. They both let out deep moans as the sensations flooded through them. So familiar yet new.

“So good for me. So perfect and wet for me.” Phil gasps as he slowly pulls back and then pushes forward tentatively.

“Phil!” Clint gasps his name as the piercing drags across his prostate. Phil rubs Clint’s sweet spot over and over relishing in the electricity trailing up his spine as Clint comes undone beneath him.

“You’re so open for me. Such a good boy. You feel so good.” Phil’s words coming in gasps as he thrusts into Clint. Below him the shorter man is all guttural moans and pleading words. He reaches behind himself grasping for Phil’s hands. Their fingers intertwining.

“Sir, please I’m gonna cum,” Clint gasps loudly, the first full sentence he’s spoken since Phil entered him. Phil looks down and realizes Clint isn’t jerking himself. One hand is braced in front of him, the other is in Phil’s hand.

“It’s ok. I want you to come for me. You feel so good. So perfect. So good for me. All mine.” Phil gasps as he pulls almost all the way out before plunging back in. Clint cums with a loud cry, clenching around Phil’s cock.

“Please,” Clint moans as he rides out his orgasm and at his words Phil loses himself. His head thrown back he sees fireworks. Every muscle in his body tensing and buzzing with pleasure. When he’s able to see straight he gently pulls himself from inside of Clint, mindful not to hurt him. He presses a soft kiss to the small of Clint’s back.

“I’ll be right back.” Phil quickly heads to the bathroom, pissing and then washing up gently. The piercer had given him instructions on how to make sure he didn’t have any complications once it was healed. He came back to find Clint still where he left him. He ran his hands over Clint’s shoulders handing him a warm wash cloth.

“You good?” He asked quietly.

“How am I so lucky to have found you?” Clint smiled as he pulled himself up so Phil can pull back the blanket which is now covered in sweat and Clint’s cum and throw it in the hamper.

“If you knew how often I ask myself that same question of you,” Phil smiled as he pulled back the covers. He climbed under quickly joined by Clint. The archer pulling himself up to Phil, his head resting on his chest.

“I love you,” Clint said softly.

“I love you too,” Phil replied smiling. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Clint’s head before he began to drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a PA so no first hand knowledge for what Phil is experiencing. But my ex had one, so going by that and what he said it was like for him. Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos always appreciated! Check me out on tumblr! earths-sassiest-heroes


End file.
